Nationals Nightmare
by SagaChronicles
Summary: New Directions are going to Nationals! On the way Finn, Quinn, Santana and Rachel find themselves in the middle of a forest in Forks with a puncture...but the flat tyre isn't the least of their problems. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

New Directions were on a high. It was Nationals Day and this year they were on in Washington.

The Glee club had been travelling for hours. As there was not enough room on the minivan they had hired, Finn had decided to drive Rachel, Quinn and Santana there in a separate car.

Rachel was full of excitement and it was beginning to get on the others' nerves.

"We should sing, how about Defying Gravity? I'll start!" She suggested.

"No!" Quinn exclaimed, she didn't want her headache to get any worse.

"How about we save our voices until we get there, the last thing we need is a sore throat," Finn smiled gently. "I'm running out of gas, I need to find a gas station soon."

"My cousin lives in Forks, it's not far from here, you could stop there," Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, I better," Finn agreed. "We can catch up with the rest of them later."

They found themselves driving through a dense forest with no other cars on the road.

Rachel was humming loudly to herself.

"We're nearly there right?" Santana moaned. "I can't take much longer of this."

Suddenly the car began to sway from side to side.

"Damn! I think we have a puncture," Finn announced. He pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"This is not happening," Rachel whined.

"Somebody call Mr. Schu," Finn ordered." I'll try get help from a passerby."

Quinn took out her cellphone. "No service," She announced flatly . "Great."

"This is a disaster, we're never going to get there!" Rachel complained. She had spent so many hours practising for her solos, she would be devastated if she didn't get to Nationals.

"Chill Rachel, we have plenty of time," Santana replied.

"Why don't you girls go for a walk? You might find service somewhere in the woods. I'll wait here until somebody comes to help me," Finn asked.

"Are you serious?" Santana asked ,raising an eyebrow.

"Got any better ideas?" Quinn asked. "Come on, we might even find somebody, I'm sure there's plenty of hikers around. We could ask them for help."

The three girls grabbed their jackets from the car. Finn kissed Rachel on the head.

"Be careful and don't take too long," He warned them. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

The three girls waved goodbye to Finn and set out on their trek to find help.

The forest trails were lined with mud. Within a few minutes their shoes were destroyed with dirt.

"I am not going any further, these are my best jeans! I am not getting these dirty" Santana growled.

"Ok, fine, maybe if we call someone will hear us," Rachel suggested.

"Hello? We need help!" She called. "Hello?"

Quinn and Santana joined in and started calling for help too.

"This is hopeless," Rachel sighed after a few minutes.

Just then, they heard something hit the ground behind them.

"Well hello there," a voice called in a European accent

They automatically turned around and found themselves facing two young men, with pale skin and bulging red eyes.

"Are those contacts?" Rachel asked nervously.

The men began to laugh.

"Look what we've found Stefan," The blonde man smiled. "Aren't we lucky?"

"We need some help with our car, could you help us?" Quinn asked.

The men looked at each other and grinned.

"We think that you might be more of a help to us."

Author's note: Thank you for reading, Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't like the look of these guys," Santana whispered. "Let's go."

"Where are you going? Vladimir and I are glad you are here." The one named Stefan beamed. "You should stay so we can get to know you better."

"Run," Quinn shouted and the girls picked up and ran as fast as they could deeper into the forest.

They kept running until their legs finally were too tired.

"Those guys were creeps, but where on earth are we now?" Santana asked, panting.

"So you thought you could outrun us?" They heard the European voice ask again.

They looked up to see the two men glaring angrily at them again.

"How did you do that?" Rachel whispered.

The two began to walk towards them.

"We have to go, we have Nationals in three hours." Quinn told them as she grabbed hold of Santana and Rachel.

"But girls, you're not going anywhere." Vladimir smiled and grabbed hold of Quinn's wrist.

"Boy, I am thirsty," Stefan exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Santana. "I like the look of this one."

"Let go of me jerk!" Santana screamed.

Rachel couldn't run, she stood there frozen and horrified.

"Somebody help!" She screamed. "Let go of them!"

Suddenly they could see flashes of grey and brown and the girls were knocked onto the ground.

The three girls stared horrified as they saw two huge animals growling at Vladimir and Stefan.

"Seth and Leah, leave them," the heard a voice say tonelessly behind them.

They turned around to see a pale young man and woman , not much older than twenty, glaring at the two strange European men, and behind them stood a tanned man holding a pale redhead's hand.

Quinn frowned, the man and woman seemed so familiar.

The animals became silent but kept their eyes fixed on the two men.

These huge wolf like creatures were these people's pets? Rachel thought. Seth and Leah, what unusual names for such unusual creatures.

"Edward, you know how hungry we are," Stefan growled.

"Yes but we told you to take you to take your hunting else where," The young pale man replied coldly.

"Hunting? What is going on here?" Santana exclaimed. She could feel somebody was staring at her.

She turned around to see it was the huge sandy brown wolf. She felt very self conscious.

"Do you need help with a car?" The pale man replied. "Jacob, maybe you could help them?"

The tanned man behind stepped out. "Sure, I'll be back in a while Renesme, ok? Ladies, where is your car?"

"Wait! Your acting like you didn't see what just happened. Your pets just saved our lives, those creeps tried to attack us!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Pets?" Jacob smirked.

"Yes, she's right, we need an explanation." Quinn agreed.

The pale man seemed amused, he turned to the woman beside him. "Bella, do you have any explanations?"

"Just forget about it and Jacob here will gladly fix your car, we know where it is, we saw it" The woman named Bella replied. "Vladimir and Stefan you better leave, thank you for visiting us again."

As the girls turned away they heard a whining behind them.

"Wait," Jacob announced. "Bella, Edward, they can't go."

"Why not?" Santana protested.

Jacob looked at Edward.

"Oh Seth," Edward muttered.

"What's wrong?" Rachel panicke.

Quinn was thinking, why were their faces so familiar, Bella and Edward. How did she know them? Then it occurred to her.

"Oh my god," She exclaimed. Her face went almost as pale as the strangers'." You're Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. My cousin Angela Weber went to school with you. She sent me pictures of your wedding, but, that was ten years ago and you, you haven't changed, but she said you had died."

Bella bit her lip. "Oh dear."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, so she's a ghost?" Rachel asked.

"Does she look like a ghost to you?" Santana retorted.

"How are we going to explain this one Dad?" The red head asked.

"Wait, you're her father? But she's the same age as you," Santana commented, puzzled by them.

"They really should go now before we get them into danger," Bella whispered.

"What danger?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "You mean those two men?"

"Bella, they can't go," Edward whispered.

"Why not?" Santana asked with a sense of worry in her tone.

"Seth has imprinted," Jacob announced.

The girls watched Bella and her daughter's faces fall. They did not know what imprint meant, but they did not like their reactions.

"What does that mean?" Santana asked, looking into Edwards amber eyes.

"With who?" Bella interrupted.

All of the stranger's eyes turned to Santana. She couldn't help but notice how furious the grey wolf looked.

"What?" She asked in a panicked tone. These people were the weirdest she had come across yet. She wanted to get the hell out of here.

"She can stay, the other two should really go," Bella turned to Edward.

"Oh we're not going anywhere without Santana!" Rachel protested.

"Would anyone care to explain what's going on here?" Quinn remarked. She was sick of everybody ignoring her. "I mean, is nobody concerned that she's meant to be dead?"

"Why are you staring at me?" Santana cried. "You guys are so weird. I'm out of here."

"And what were those guys going to do to us?" Quinn continued. "What did they mean they were thirsty?"

"Seth, you should change now," Edward turned to the sandy brown wolf. "Leah, you too."

"Change into what?"Rachel asked but was ignored.

The brown wolf whined and looked at Jacob.

"She'll still be here," Jacob told the wolf as if they were talking to each other. The two wolves disappeared into the trees.

"Please tell me what's going on here!" Santana begged.

"Does anyone know you still alive?" Quinn asked Bella.

"It's really complicated, you can't tell anyone, especially your cousin." Bella told her.

"You can't just hide in a forest and pretend you're dead. I mean don't you have to buy food and stuff in shops? Can you imagine how upset your family and friends were because they thought you were dead."

"It's complicated. You have to keep this a secret, for your own safety," The pale woman told her with guilty eyes.

"Is she still here?" A male voice asked.

Santana spun around and found herself staring at a tall, tan, handsome and shirtless teenage boy and behind him a worried looking girl who had to be his sister.

"Santana, I'd like you to meet the real Seth," Edward announced. The boy smiled at her

"Seth? But that was your dog's name!" Santana remarked, then she found herself gazing into Seth's twinkling brown eyes. "Your eyes, they're so familiar. What are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Santana could not take her eyes off this boy. He had an affectionate look in his eyes which confused her, seeing as he had only arrived. His smile made her feel warm inside, almost like she felt when she kissed Brittany, only this time it was kind of better.

Why is this happening, she asked herself, I love Brittany, it shouldn't feel like this.

The boy slowly made his way over to her and extended his hand.

"Hi," he smiled. "I'm Seth and this is my sister Leah."

"Leah? But that was your other wolf's name!" Santana exclaimed.

"You have to explain to her at some point Seth," Jacob said. Seth nodded his head in reply.

"Santana, I need to tell you something," Seth sighed.

"Wait," Renessme called. "Where's the short, brown one?"

Quinn and Santana turned to where Rachel had been standing. She was gone.

"She's not far," Edward replied. "But neither are the Romanians."

Meanwhile Rachel was darting through the woods , she needed to find Finn or the police or someone. There were weird things going on in these woods and they needed to get to Nationals.

"Finn!" She called. "Can you hear me?"

"Rachel! Where are you?" Finn's voice responded. "I fixed the car, we really have to leave!"

"I don't know where I am," She replied. "But- owwww."

Her feet tripped on something and she fell onto the muddy earth and hit her head. She felt something graze her hand.

"I guess this can be a sort of consolation prize," an eery familiar voice remarked. Rachel's pulse stopped. It was those creeps again. She found herself staring into their eyes.

"Finn," she screamed. "Help me!"

"Let's get this over with," Vladimir grinned.

"What? What are you going to do?" She cried.

"Hey, get off her!" Finn's voice shouted. The two Europeans' heads flashed around to see Finn run towards them. "Rachel, are you ok?"

Vladimir and Sven turned to each other and started speaking in a foreign language.

"We told you to leave," a deep voice snarled. Rachel looked up to see the others had joined them. The two men backed away from her. " Be careful, she's bleeding."

Quinn and Santana came rushing in behind them.

"Rachel? Are you ok?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded her head and slowly lifted her body off the ground as Finn came rushing over to her.

"You have extended your visit too long and now you must leave," Edward snarled.

"What are you going to do Edward? Keep them as pets too? Don't come running to us if the Volturi try to stop you." Vladimir snarled bitterly.

"We're letting them live their lives," Edward replied. "Now go far away from here, because you know the two of you have no chance against us."

The two men snarled at Edward and his family and vanished once again into the dark woods.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as he looked down at Rachel.

"Were they going to kill her?" Quinn turned to Edward and asked.

"Yes, but you are safe now and we promise that they will not hurt any of you again," Edward replied.

"What's going on here? What's up with you people?" Finn asked, confused by the encounter.

"They saved her life Finn, I think we can save them the explanation," Quinn sighed. "We really should go."

"Thank you Quinn," Bella whispered in a relieved tone.

"Will they be safe?" Renesme looked up at Edward who nodded confidently in reply.

"Thank you for saving me," Rachel smiled.

"Thank you for everything," Quinn thanked. "We won't say anything to anyone."

"We appreciate it, good luck with your Nationals," Edward replied with a smile.

"Wait!" Seth called. "Santana, can I talk to you for a second?"

Something in Santana's heart told her she needed to hear this. She nodded.

"We'll be in the car," Finn told her.

She followed Seth through the trees into a quiet, empty spot.

"An old tribe lives around here. They believe in this thing called "imprinting". When someone imprints on a person, it means that these people are meant to be together. They're designed to be together. Their hearts beat for each other. Soul mates, if you like. This tribe supposedly descended from wolves." Seth told her in a gentle tone.

Santana looked at him and gasped. "So what you're saying is that you're Seth the wolf? And we're meant to be together?"

Seth nodded shyly and slowly kissed her on the lips. Santana's eyes flickered open with surprise.

"It feels right," She whispered.

"Will you be with me?" Seth asked. "Will you come and live with us?"

Santana took a deep breath. She thought of everything she would be leaving behind, her family, her friends, Brittany. But if she was meant to be with Seth, than someone else was meant to be with Brittany, she loved Brit enough that she would let her go so she could be truly happy with the person she was meant to be with.

She slowly nodded and smiled at Seth. "If we are meant to be together, we will be together,but first, I have Nationals to win."


End file.
